Tarn Fortification and a Wrecked Opportunity
Autobot Message: 3/146 Posted Author Materials Request Jul 19 2014 Decibel ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** Audio Transmission Only *** Decibel here reporting from the Tarn region. As per instructions from Fortress Maximus I have begun initial surveys of the outer defensive emplacements. The current status is discouraging at best. Based solely on the preliminary assessment there is little to hold off an form of concentrated effort to overtake the city state other than direct Autobot intervention. As we seem to be spread thin enough as is with current goings on I have included a listing of needed supplies and equipment to begin adding additional fortifications to the area. Assistance, while not necessary, is welcome since we have a lot of ground to cover both here and at other locations. I shall continue with basic prep while awaiting the material delivery, Decibel out. *** Transmission Ends *** Arcee says, "Decibel, are you available?" Arcee says, "Hm. Guess not. That's okay, though. Oh, Springer! You happen to have some time this evening? I was going to go help Ops out with the fortification efforts, want to come along?" You move south to the Armoury - Decagon. Armoury - Decagon - Iacon The level of security in the armoury is one of the tightest found in the Decagon. Reinforced doors and walls, copious amount of security cameras and guards all serve to highlight the importance of this area. Weapons, ammunition, armours, and field equipments of all shapes and sizes can be requsitioned here with proper authorization. All of the military hardware is kept in vaults and glimpses of these equipments --- from exotic weapons like acetylene blasters, fusion-powered photon rifles, acid pellet muskets, photon eliminators to mundane weapons like ion rifles and laser blasters --- can be seen whenever the quartermaster heads inside and removes a requsitioned item. Several dispensers can be seen lined up outside of the vaults. These machines are capable of dispensing ammunitions, explosives, and energon packs. Contents: Payload Springer says, "Sky Lynx said I was suppose to follow your lead, but you know I'd lend a hand anyways." You receive a radio message from Springer: Where do you need me, my lady? (After loading up on weapons and turret parts from the Decagon armory, then making a quick trip to the supplies warehouse to get some materials for the defensive fortification project in the Tarn Region, Arcee and Springer head out from Iacon to meet up with Decibel at the construction site.) Arcee darts ahead to gracefully transform into her pink Cybertronian Tech Car, enging purring, ready to go! Springer transforms into his RoadStarr QB-7 Cybertronian Race Car mode. Outskirts - Tarn Old crimes die hard. A scientist in Tarn could rid the universe of all disease tomorrow, and the city would still only be known for being where Megatron is from. The benevolent hand of justice has come down hard on the city that could be called the birthplace of the Decepticon movement. Weapons are illegal, as are any kind of gladiatorial matches. Expectations of privacy are a joke. Tarn will never be completely forgiven for the sins of the past. The second largest city-state on Cybertron, Tarn, can be seen situated ahead. Contents: RoadStarr QB-7 Cybertronian Race Car Satellite Truck Pink Saturn Sky is en route to the Tarn Region. She's travelling slowly, and with her convertable cover-top actually locked into place so the contents of her vehicular mode can't be seen from the sky. Springer would know that she's loaded down with quite a bit of fortification materials as well as heavy ordinance, large gun turrets, and whatever else can fit. It's not exactly fuel-efficient, but it's just a short ride down the road. Springer probably has a similar cargo. "<< OK, Seven, the plan is to give some of the mechs from Ops a hand in building some fortifications for the Tarn Region, >>" Arcee tells the Wrecker. "<< So it's a lot of building and hauling, but hey. Work gets done, and we can talk, besides! >>" RoadStarr QB-7 Cybertronian Race Car follows along, slightly better equipped for hauling stuff, but not by much since he was built more for speed then cargo, <> But his tone is easily read as joking, the Wrecker keeping his sensors going steadily as he keeps track of the area around them... simply following Arcee's lead, <>" Arcee says, still poking around in low gear. Her top speed in the 'hauling' gear is something like...40-45 mph. RoadStarr QB-7 Cybertronian Race Car decides to tease.. just a bit, so he adds just enough speed to catch up to Arcee.. and give her bumper a brief poke, <> He adjsuts his speed and scoots up a bit so he's driving along beside Arcee instead of behind, <> Pink Saturn Sky eeps when Springer taps her bumper playfully. "<< Hey! I know I'm slow, it's hauling gear, PAL, >>" she laughs in amusement. "<< And yes, it would be quite nice if we didn't have to stand out there anticipating an attack, but...things are the way they are, and we need to deal with it. If we can get this finished, the next time they come into Tarn acting like they own the place, we can just hop into a defensive turret and blow them away. Hopefully. >>" She slows as Tarn can be seen in the distance. "<< Coming up on Tarn Region, we should be able to spot the builders soon. >>" RoadStarr QB-7 Cybertronian Race Car keeps trucking along, matching Arcee's pace, <> He slows down for a moment as something briefly catches his attention off to one side.. but it ends up just being a few locals working on salvaging a old building. "<< There's one problem with that very well-intentioned plan, though, >>" Arcee admits as she slows through the more populated district on the outskirts of Tarn. "<< Tarn *could* change sympathies. Tarn was Megatron's birthplace, and there's quite a few Decepticon sympathizers in Tarn. The Decepticons try to exploit these kinds of people with relentless propaganda and recruitment campaigns. So I guess what I'm trying to say is...if we turned things over to the 'locals'...the locals might be a Decepticon-sympathetic tribe or gang. >>" They arrive at the fortification site, an area where a team of Operations mechs are creating the reinforced building. The mechs wave down Springer and Arcee, looking VERY glad to see them. RoadStarr QB-7 Cybertronian Race Car mentally frowns a bit at the greeting... as what Arcee said does ring true, but before they get close to them, <> His scanners go full bore as he searches the area as thorughly as he can, and drops back just a bit to let Arcee take the lead and talk to the ones already there first. Pink Saturn Sky opens up her convertable top. The Ops mechs are most definitely Autobots -- Springer probably recognizes some of them as regular faces around places such as Retoris and Iacon. This place seems to be staffed with Autobots and not local citizens, because this is an Autobot effort to keep the citizens protected. Arcee waits patiently until the Ops mechs remove all of the materials from cargo and the trunk space, and then she transforms, very relieved to be removed from that burden. The mechs then head over to do the same unloading procedure for Springer. The pink Cybertronian tech car splits apart to reveal Autobot Warrior Arcee! She's ready to kick aft! RoadStarr QB-7 Cybertronian Race Car waits for his turn to be unloaded before he transforms, and looks aorund as he streches out a bit, "Things seem to be moving at a good pace at least." Satellite Truck is doing yet another perimeter sweep, his scanners sweeping as he plots coverage points and overlap on aerial defenses. Small burn marks line the path behind him as he lays out the optimal positions for the weapon emplacements. Spotting some fellow Autobots arriving he slows to a stop and transforms giving a wave. "Excellent! The first batch of supplies has arrived, thank you for such a speedy delivery." Hardly waiting for everything to be unloaded he dives in looking for some gizmo he forgot to bring himself. Flipping up as parts shift and reconfigure Decibel returns to his robot mode. RoadStarr QB-7 Cybertronian Race Car transforms into his Springer mode. "We don't exactly have the carrying capacity of Magnus, or Rod, but hey. Not too bad for just heading into the supplies warehouse and the armory, and taking what looked best. I hope we didn't forget anything," Arcee tells Decibel. She grins at Springer, then looks back to Decibel. "Please let us know how we could best be helpful here." Wreck-Gar has arrived. Decibel seems to have found what he was looking for as he pops back up. "I was hoping this would be in there, I forgot to take a topographical display emitter. Was reduced to drawing this." He holds up a piece of metal plate with a design scrawled across it in laser burns. Giving a nod he continues, "Oh anything delivered is good. I'm sure a transport will be inbound with the heavier stuff, unless I was supposed to go haul it over. Either way extra hands are good too." Downloading the plans he sets up the emitter and a 3D image flickers to life showing the drafted plans. "Well this is the basics, one the initial construction is done we can worry about the wiring and such." Arcee is out here on the perimeter of Tarn, along with Springer and Decibel and a number of Autobots from the Operations division. They are...building things. Springer watches the supplies get put away, then glances toward Decibel, but keeps quiet for now as he goes back to scanning the area. But after a bit he finally does speak up, "How heavy are we intending on making the fortifications here?" Decibel waves a hand over the display as the images changes to show more detail on the actual fortification. "Well nothing of the nature we would use at a major installation, but it never hurts to be prepared. As you can see the primary defense system provides anti-aircraft cover as the main deterrent with a limited focus ground secondary system." He moves his hands about pretending to be a jet with one and a fist-con with the other to demonstrate. "With any luck this should provide adequate time for a rapid deployment response team to arrive from Iacon to provide true support." The sound of nails on a chalkboard on steroids splits the relatively quiet area as a lone figure approaches the trio, a path of sparks following. It's Wreck-Gar, dragging his axe alone the metal road behind him. As he closes in, he keeps his optics fixated on Arcee, as she's the one he's most familiar with. It's not exactly a friendly look, but...it's hard to tell how the Junkion's thought processor works, where it goes, and why. He comes to a halt, and gives the axe a good jab at the ground for one last 'clank.' "That...is fantastic. Because no matter how fast we are, we aren't going to be fast enough...someone's going to be in harm's way, and this is a great way for our imbedded guys to --" Arcee winces as she hears the nails-on-chalkboard sound, and quickly turns to see the Junkion commander. She stares at him for a long moment, then smiles ever-so-slightly and comments, "...All you need is love. John Lennon. Smart man. Shot in the back, very sad." Springer simply stands guard off to one side as he listens. Decibel tosses a nod of greeting towards Wreck-Gar as he arrives with a screech and a clank. As the attention seems to have shifted from himself, Decibel returns the projector to basic layout and moves to give instruction to some gathered Ops techs so they can begin. Wreck-Gar gives Arcee a sage nod. "Ah," he responds reflectively. "But if you're so smart, tell me something." He points his axe handle at Arcee. "How come you go to MIT 8 years to become a cable repairman?" He eyes the stalwart Springer. "I killed the President of Paraguay with a fork. How have you been?" Arcee chuckles. Wreck-Gar, to her, is like the Viking biker who taught her how to dance. He's like the strange cousin no one talks about by name. Springer listens to the chatter, though his attention is pulled back when Wreck-Gar addresses him, "Forget the fat lady, Your're obssed with the fat lady..." He pause and frowns, "Damn.. always forget the last part of that." A shrug follows before he actually answers the Junkion, "Still functioning.. though my Queen here roped me in to be a cargo transport of all things." Wreck-Gar flips his axe up, letting it slap into his back, magnetically corrected. "Well, no, not the bees." He taps his temple to Springer. "My eeeeeeyyyyeees." And then the Junkion goes quiet, just standing there for a few long moments. Arcee is in the process of neatly stacking up some fortification panels so the operations team can simply grab them for immediate useage. "Sooo. Spoke to Rod yet?" she asks Wreck-Gar. "Kind of hard to get his attention these days, I know. But...we can't take chances. We're building, because, uh...because if you leave your game, stay safe. Stay alert and whatever you do, don't die! Because if you die outside your own game, you don't regenerate ever! Game Over." She points skyward, suggesting this place has been targeted quite a bit in recent days. Springer gets a glance, too. She won't dare admit it out loud, but she personally thinks her TV talk is terrible. Arcee sighs. "I hope I don't run him off on accident, Springer. We really need these guys around right now." Springer says, "Run who off?" Arcee says, "Wreck-Gar." Shiftlock says, "You can do it." Shiftlock says, "So, tell me if you've heard this one before." Shiftlock says, "A Blast Off, a Blitzwing and a bounty hunter walk into a bar...." Repugnus says, "Oh, I've heard this one. And they say 'Ouch!'?" Shiftlock says, "Well, the third one ducks." Repugnus says, "I hope so, I like the cut of his jib." Shiftlock says, "... Me too." Springer grins at Arcee's efforts, "Love, he's not a idiot.. don't force it if you can't think of anything off the top of your head." Wreck-Gar stares at Arcee. For like, a while. And then he closes the distance between the two of them, scowling. There's about a nickel's worth a space between their noses, and the Junkion bares teeth. That's the problem with Junkions: they have a language based on Earth media. That doesn't mean anyone really understands how it works or comes together. He growls a little. "It's...a birdcage...," he snaps, and then steps back, pointing his axe at Springer, who is no doubt coming to the rescue by now. "Call no man happy who is not dead! This is our time, down here!" He waves the axe in weird little circles at the Wrecker before transforming into his junkcycle mode, revving into Tarn proper. Wreck-Gar says, "You have to purify yourself in the waters of Lake Minnetonka." Arcee says, "Apparently so. I did try! I know, there is no try, only do." Arcee doesn't waver a bit as Wreck-Gar stares her down, but within, she's cringing. A lot. She was kind of worried about saying the wrong thing. Looks like she wasn't wrong about having that as a legitimate worry. As the Junk leader transforms and drives off, Arcee's shoulders slump in disappointment. "A million dammits," she grumbles. Springer doesn't move any closer as Wreck-Gar approaches Arcee, both because he doesn't expect the Junkion to do anything and because Arcee is mroe then capable of taking care of herself.. at least when she isn't cringing. He sighs and walks over to stand near her, "Arcee..." and puts a hand lightly on her shoulder a bit hesitantly. Arcee turns toward Springer, looking up at him for a moment before giving him a hug. "Wow, I screwed that up. Ugh. NOT how I wanted that to turn out." Springer returns the hug, "No you didn't. It'll work out somehow, don't give up after on try, Arcee. That's not the Bot I remember, ok?" "Yeah. Again, you're right, Seven. And thank you. It just irks me because I've been reviewing old files on Diplomacy and such...when I heard that Wreck-Gar had come back around, I had some...well, high hopes, I suppose, that we could get that partnership back with them that we once had," Arcee explains. "Sometimes I'm not sure what's going to be interpreted wrong, although I suppose he thought I was trying to 'talk down' to him rather than level with him." Springer smiles a bit, "That's what I meant about him not being a idiot, Arcee.. He might be set in his ways, but he understands us. If something appropriate comes to mind, go for it, but don't try to force it." He gives her another squeeze before he steps back from the hug and grins, as a few of the Bots working on the fortifications give a wolf-whistile. Arcee nods, and gives Springer a warm hug and a kiss. "OK, sweets." She presses her forehead against his fondly, then gets back to prepping fortification materials. "Thanks for coming out here, by the way." Springer enjoys the hug and kiss.. and raises a fist and shakes it mokingly at the other Bots, "Mine!" But he still smiles as he looks to Arcee, "Told you before, love.. where you got, I go, if you want me there."